Plastic products, such as lenses, lens barrels and spacer rings are widely used in electrical devices, and these products are mass produced adopting injection molding method due to the short molding cycle and high precision. Static electricity is generated in the injecting molding process when the mold is opened and closed rapidly, static electricity will easily cause the lightweight plastic products to disperse.